Apolonia Baviera (1828-1913)
}} ), drawn by Vincenzo Parrino (Italian): Sable (black), within a crown of thorns Or (gold) three passion nails Or (gold) sorrounded by seven fluers de lis Or (gold) in orle. The corporate coat of arms was registered by Don Alfonso Ceballos-Escalera y Gila - Visconde Visconde de Ayala, Marques de La Floresta and Spanish Grandee, who is the Cronista of Castille and Leon, on 11 April 2019.]] Doña Apolonia Baviera is known in various entries in the Canonical Books of St. John the Baptist Parish in Banate, Iloilo, Philippines. These documents identifies her as wife of Don Martin Balderas, Gobernadorcillo of Banate. The Canonical Books record the baptism, marriage and burials of her children and grandchidren, and identifies as well her parents and grandparents. She and Don Martin Balderas had 11 children, the eldest of whom is Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera. The Registry of her burial in the Cemetery of St. John the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish in Banate, on 4 August 1913 (entry no. 107 of the Burial Registry from 1910 to 1935), mentions her as the granddaughter of Don Felix Baviera, who was the first Gobernadorcillo of the town in 1837.Cf. Fr. Juan Fernandez, O.S.A, Monografias de los pueblos de la isla de Panay in Monographs of the Towns of Panay, Iloilo City: University of San Augustine, 2006, pp. 64 and 158. Her parents were Don Francisco Baviera and Doña Juana Barte. The manuscript was signed by Rev.do Don Ezekiel Pioquinto, Parish Priest of Banate. The error in the registry of the first name of the dead person ("Polonia") is conspicuously evident. The corrected form is "Apolonia", which is also present in entries referring to her in other parts of the Canonical Books. It was probably done by the same priest, as shown by similar handwriting. This indicates that Doña Apolonia Baviera was popularly referred to as "Doña Polonia", and explains why that particular entry (N. 107 of 4 august 1913) of the Canonical Books of the Catholic Parish in Banate writes her name as "Polonia Baviera". Such appelation is also used in the Registry of Burial of her granddaughter Clara Madrid y Balderas (Entry n. 107 of 9 November 1913), which comes immediately after her burial record. The said entry no. 108 identifies Doña Apolonia Baviera and Don Martin Balderas as the maternal grandparents of Clara Madrid y Balderas (daughter of Don Marcelo Madrid and Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera), who died at the age of twenty-four years in 1913, and was buried in the same cemetery, on 9 November of that year. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Principal%C3%ADa (Cf. also Principalía.)] Doña Apolonia Baviera y Barte died in Banate, Iloilo in 1913, at the age of 85 years old, and she buried in the local Roman Catholic Cemetery, on 4 August 1913.Cf. Burial Registry (1910-1935) of St. John the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish in Banate, Iloilo, Philippines, entry no. 107. Children and Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar.]] The Canonical Books of St. John the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish in Banate register the burials of the following children of Doña Apolonia Baviera and Don Martin Balderas. All of which mention the name of the spouses as their parents: 1. Maria (Biyay) Baviera Balderas+ married to Marcelo Madrid+ *Clara Balderas Madrid+ *Serafin Balderas Madrid+ married to Eregia Beriones+ **José Beriones Madrid+ married to Felicidad Cordova Peregil ***Otelia Madrid Peregil ***Rogelio Peregil Madrid+ ***Nida Peregil Madrid married to Antonio Tamba Sabenacio+ ****Angelie Madrid Sabenacio *****Lorenzo Sabenacio ****Antonio Jose Madrid Sabenacio ***Macresia Ortigoza Madrid (daughter with Dominica Ortigoza) married to Marcelo Ferre ****Ma. Cecilia Madrid Ferre married to Edward Castillo *****Edward Vince Marcelo Ferre *****Ma. Vhia Francisca Ferre Castillo *****Ma. Edriana Celine Ferre Castillo *****Ma. Edris Chloe Ferre Castillo **Letilia Beriones Madrid+ **Morita Beriones Madrid+ **Eva Beriones Madrid married to Roberto Arcangel Gocon ***Billy Madrid Practisala, Sr. married to Mely Lara ****Rocky Practisala ****Melvin Practisala ****Billy Practisala, Jr. ****Princess Practisala ****Gebran Practisala ****Quinie Practisala ***Naneta Madrid Gocon ***Roy Madrid Gocon married to Agustina Berizo ****Roy Berizo Gocon, Jr. ****Roy Berizo Gocon ****Rela Berizo Gocon ****Arona Rhea Berizo Gocon ****Rose Marie Berizo Gocon ****Jean Berizo Gocon ****Christ John Berizo Gocon ***Ariel Madrid Gocon married to Mylene Dolores Monotilla ****Marielle Angela Monotilla Gocon ****Resielle Faith Monotilla Gocon ****Ariel Monotilla Gocon II ****Danielle Grace Monotilla Gocon ***Ricky Madrid Gocon ***Pamela Madrid Gocon married to Leory Dominice ****Leobert Gocon Dominice ****Jhon Lloyd Gocon Dominice ****Jhon Mark Gocon Dominice ****Justin Gocon Dominice ****Jay gocon Dominice ***Romel Madrid Gocon, Sr. married to Maribel --- ****Roel Gocon ****Romel Gocon, Jr. ****Kimberly marie Gocon ****Mabel Gocon ***Serafin Madrid Gocon **Ruperto Beriones Madrid+ **Serafin Beriones Madrid, Jr.+ Married to Patricia Banosa ***Laurel Joy Banosa Madrid *** Ivy Rose Banosa Madrid married to Francisco F. Catalan, Jr. ****Francis Serafin Madrid Catalan *Pilar Balderas Madrid+ married to Paolo Badilla, Sr.+ **Lydia Madrid Badilla+ **Gloria Madrid Badilla+ **Fe Madrid Badilla+ married to Rosendo Villaruel+ ***Harvey Badilla Villaruel married to Divina Cruz ****Ma. Christina Cruz Villaruel married to Mark Parks ***Jasmine Badilla Villaruel married to Elmer San Antonio ****Ma. Jasselle Alix Villaruel San Antonio married to Jan Michael Salvador ****Ma. Jilian Mae Villaruel San Antonio **Leon Madrid Badilla, Sr.+ married to Josefa Baclayanto ***Leonides Baclayanto Badilla married to Michell Ruz ****Leomar Joseph Ruz Badilla ****Liam Ruz Badilla ***Mariano Baclayanto Badilla married to Luina Driz ****Mark Loel Driz Badilla ****Louella Driz Badilla ***Leon Baclayanto Badilla, Jr. married to Irene Dava ****Ian Leoboyd Dava Badilla ****Nicole Dava Badilla **Isabel Madrid Badilla married to Nelson Arroyo, Sr.+ ***Victoriano Badilla Arroyo married to Myrna Fojas ****Rowena Fojay Arroyo ****Thur Fojas Arroyo ****Marivic Fojas Arroyo ***Olga Badilla Arroyo married to Rey Syfu ****FJ Arroyo Syfu ***Pilar Badilla Arroyo ***Nelson Badilla Arroyo, Jr. married to Virgiline Nobleza ****Aisza Nobleza Arroyo ****Irene Nobleza Arroyo ****Irish Jane Nobleza Arroyo ****Anne Nobleza arroyo ***Ivan Badilla Arroyo+ ***Theresa Badilla Arroyo married to Melicio Carao ****Nathaniel Arroyo Carao ****Annabelle Arroyo Carao ****Jonathan Arroyo Carao ****Rodel Arroyo Carao ****Gwen Arroyo Carao ***Christopher Badilla Arroyo married to Lynnie Baldove ****Cystal Allyn Baldove Arroyo ****Cystal Ghael Baldove Arroyo ****Luke Christopher Baldove Arroyo ***Michael Badilla Arroyo married to Mary Mylvin Grace Harder ****Ghael Marie Harder Arroyo ****Khaelvin Harder Arroyo ****Mike Joshua Harder Arroyo+ **Nestor Madrid Badilla married to Melly De Runa ***Raymund De Runa Badilla married to Carlota Capinpin ***Gertrudis De Runa Badilla married to Rollan Poe Alquiza ****Nicole Angelie Badilla Alquiza ****Zoe Ysabelle Badilla Alquiza ****Chloe Polyne Badilla Alquiza ***Ma. Bernadette De Runa Badilla ***Emmanuel De Runa Badilla married to Arlyn Joy Legayada ****Theo Angelo Legayada Badilla ****Emmalyn Legayada Badilla **Paolo Madrid Badilla, Jr.+ married to Thelma Jover Bañas ***Diana Bañas Badilla+ married to Virgilio Guevara+ ****Carlo Badilla Guevara married to Emia Lagdamen ****Pauline Joy Badilla Guevara ****Paul Adrian Badilla Guevara married to Soliel delos Reyes *****Adriana Leigh delos Reyes Guevara *****Euan Ferd delos Reyes Guevara ****Mark Vincent Badilla Guevarra married to Mayolina Galido *****Athea Azieh Galido Guevara *****Rhizy Denise Galido Guevara ****Loyd Virgil Badilla Guevara ***Carmelita Bañas Badilla ***Ada Bañas Badilla ***Marcelo Bañas Badilla married to Marivic Superiano ****Louiseville Superiano Badilla ****Karen Superiano Badilla ****Marvin Superiano Badilla ***Melba Bañas Badilla+ ***Evan Bañas Badilla married to Liezel Liza ****Lian Cristy Liza Badilla ***Eric Paul Bañas Badilla+ **Melchor Madrid Badilla married to Deleen Zamora ***Gladys Zamora Badilla ****Chloe Badilla ***Leonor Zamora Badilla married to Samuel Felisario, Jr. ****Ronin Badilla Felisario ***Mark Alvin Zamora Badilla **Dolores Madrid Badilla married to Francisco Potente Daquil ***Leandro Badilla Daquil ***Cecilia Badilla Daquil ***Yones Badilla Daquil married to Juvy Ortizo ****Yone Vie Daquil married to Joseph Babe Bacabac ****Pauleen Ortizo Daquil ****Jericho Paulo Ortizo Daquil ***Jose Ferdinand Badilla Daquil married to Jeanne Barrido ****Christian Jade Barrido Daquil ****Carla Jean Barrido Daquil **Raquel Madrid Badilla married to Hermino Fuentes Caliston, Sr. ***Analee Badilla Caliston ****Lyndon Brian Caliston Cabrera ****Analee Grace Caliston Bachoco ****Carmelino Caliston Bachoco, Jr. ****Carmelino Caliston Bachoco III ***Bernard Badilla Caliston married to Elizabeth Diaz ****Raquelee Caliston Acosta ****Dalhia Diaz Caliston ****Nariza Diaz Caliston ****Dominador Diaz Caliston III ***Herminio (Ot) Badilla Caliston , Jr. married to Blanquita Sto. Domingo ****Michaela Caliston Salvador ****Nikole Caliston ****Justin Caliston ****Jai Belyn Sto. Domingo Caliston ****Herminio Sto. Domingo Caliston III ***Joseph Badilla Caliston married to Eloisa Marquez ****Mark Joseph Marquez Caliston ****Duane Guillen Marquez Caliston ***Reynard (Bong) Badilla Caliston **Virgilia Madrid Badilla married to Jose Espinosa Cocjin+ ***Virgilia Badilla Cocjin ***Annabelle Badilla Cocjin ***Jocelyn Badilla Cocjin ***Jose Badilla Cocjin married to Loreta Pohlen ****Christopher Pohlen Cocjin ****Stacy Pohlen Cocjin *****Zoe Lauraine Cocjin Borja *****Ziv Gavin Cocjin Borja ****Shylene Pohlen Cocjin *****Elisha Laureign Cocjin Sarmiento ****Sherwyn Pohlen Cocjin *****Kyle Dylan Cocjin *****Calix Michael Cocjin ***Jessie Badilla Cocjin married to Leticia Derayunan ****Jecia Marie Derayunan Cocjin married to Lord Jessie Iran ***Steve Badilla Cocjin married to Iluminada Cagascas ****Hazel Joy Badilla Cocjin married to Rudy Rosales *****Hadiel Vhien Cocjin Rosales *****Mary Ruzhel Cocjin Rosales *****Mary Elizabeth Cocjin Rosales *****Gabriel Rudy Cocjin Rosales ****Stephanie Cocjin married to Mark Dongon *****Francis Steven Cocjin Dongon *****Brandon RoyceCocjin Dongon *****Arkin Cocjin Dongon ****Helaine Cocjin married to Amiel Cabangal Balladares *****Alexandra Cocjin Balladares *****Amiel Steve Cocjin Balladares *****Aedriel Vien Cocjin Balladares ****Jose Estevan Cocjin ***Asumpta Badilla Cocjin married to Rolando Virtudazo ****Lance Randolp Cocjin Virtudazo ****Roarke Luigi Cocjin Virtudazo ****Krisna Kay Cocjin Virtudazo married to Tony He *****Ranci Virtudazo He **Antonio Madrid Badilla *Josefina Balderas Madrid+ married to Francisco Pelagio Brillantes+ **Jesus Brillantes+ y Madrid married to Delia Young y Salvosa+ ***Jonathan Young Brillantes married to Ma. Rosuelo Balbastro Pagtanac ****Nathaniel Ross Pagtanac Brillantes ***Raymund Young Brillantes married to Carolina Magtoto Alquiza ****Jeremiah Carlo Alquiza Brillantes ***Fritz Young Brillantes married to Shemaine Rose Dumalag Patricio **** Adriane Sean Patricio Brillantes ****Kyle Andrew Patricio Brillantes ****Nicholas Azek Patricio Brillantes ****Anya Ysabelle Patricio Brillantes ***Daryl Young Brillantes married to Edna Castrence ***Francis Young Brillantes married to Mary Cris Caranto Bravo ****Ethan Jared Bravo Brillantes **Mary Brillantes y Madrid+ married to Ernesto Cabangal Deza+ *** Alfonso Brillantes Deza formerly married to Erlinda R. Marzan; later, with Maria Arlene Torres Rivera ****Alfonso Karlo Marzan Deza *****Monique Krystel Nicart Deza *****Alfonso Mari Kryztien Briones Deza III ****Vanessa Marzan Deza married to Walter Hangad *****Dominic Kidlat Deza Hangad ****Leo Diego David Marzan Deza married to Jeannette Liu *****Dylan Liu Deza *****Tyson Liu Deza *****Victorya Liu Deza ****Iona Zoe Marzan Deza ***Maria Zenaida Brillantes Deza married to William Steinhauer (Jewish marriage - 19 August 2001; Catholic marriage - 19 August 2018); previously married to Jose Federico (Tootsie) Pastelero, Jr. (annulIed in 2016). Children and descendants in previous marriage: ****Zedric Paul Pastelero previously married to Jessica Medez *****Zedric Medez Pastelero ****Patrick Jules Pastelero married to Grace Gella *****Jules Gella Pastelero *****Gabriel Gella Pastelero *****Julienne Gella Pastelero ***Edmundo Brillantes Deza ****Janril Deza **Ofelia Brillantes y Madrid+ married to Antonio H. Monfort, Jr.+ ***Maria Luisa Brillantes Monfort married to Jose Ma. Torre Ascalon ****Jeanne Marie Monfort Ascalon married to Beethoven Tiano ****Michelle Kathryn Monfort Ascalon ****Faith Monfort Ascalon married to Aaron Paul Kowalsi *****Job Ascalon Kowalski *****Aaron Paul Ascalon Kowalski ***Antonio Brilliantes Monfort III married to Sylvia Henares Coscolluela ****Antonio Manuel Coscolluela Monfort married to Richelle Camomot Ouano *****Daniella Marie Angela Ouno Monfort *****Abigail Aniela Marie Ouna Monfort *****Marie Rachael Antoinette Ouno Monfort ****Monica Marie Coscolluela Monfort married to Karl John dela Cruz *****Francesca Marie Dominique Monfort dela Cruz *****Maria Sofia Monfort dela Cruz ****Ma. Margarita Coscolluela Monfort ****Marie Paulene Coscolluela Monfort ***Idefonso Brillantes Monfort married to Ma. Fe Pradas Correa ****Kristian Marie Correa Monfort married to William de Asis *****Yian Keith Monfort De Asis ****Pamela Correa Monfort married to Andre Marie Anung ****Mark Frederick Correa Monfort married to Dorena Alpire *****Liana Louise Alpire Monfort ****Alexis Benetiz Monfort (daughter with Helen Benetiz) *****Simone Monfort Jeanjaquet (son with Gaston Jeanjaquet) *****Gastonia Eric Monfort Jeanjaquet (daughter with Gaston Jeanjaquet) ***Alfredo Brillantes Monfort married to Mercy Miraflores ****Carmelli Antoinette Miraflores Monfort ***Glenn Brillantes Monfort+ ***Annabelle Brillantes Monfort married to Mario Zaragoza ****Jason Monfort Zaragoza ***Grace Brillantes Monfort married to Emmanuel De Perio ****Michael Anthony Monfort De Perio ****Emmanuel Monfort De Perio, Jr. **** Dexter John Monfort De Perio **Amparo Brillantes y Madrid+ married to Trinidad Muyco Balladares+ ***Romeo Brillantes Balladares married to Julia Frondosa Gloria ****John Richard Gloria Balladares married to Rachel Grecia *****John Simon Grecia Balladares *****Jason Grecia Balladares ****Andrea Ann Gloria Balladares married to Benjie Rentino. *****Benjamin Liam Balladares Rentino. ****Romeo Gloria Balladares, Jr. ****Allyn Rose Gloria Balladares ***Maria Isabel Brillantes Balladares married to Ed Pajarillo Fernandez ****Mary Mae Balladares Fernandez married to Mike Sunga *****Mikayla Therese Fernandez Sunga ****Tristan Noel Balladares Fernandez married to Dancy Esguerra *****Angela Lindsay Fernandez *****Ethan Angelo Esguerra Fernandez ****Ana Lourdes Balladares Fernandez married to Francisco Delmo, Jr. *****Andrea Ysabel Fernandez Delmo ****Maria Teresa Balladares Fernandez married to John Vincent Hocson *****Vinson Elijah Fernandez Hocson *****Lucas Gabriel Fernandez Hocson ****Tiffany Rose Balladares Fernandez **Nieva Brillantes y Madrid **Sol Brillantes y Madrid+ **Francisco Brillantes, Jr. y Madrid+ married to Elda Loredo+ *** Jose Marie Loredo Brillantes married to Mary Flow Ferrer ****Honey Mae Ferrer Brillantes ***Maria Fe Loredo Brillantes formerly married to Jerry Sumaculub ****Jerald Truman Brillantes Sumaculub ****John Christi Brillantes Sumaculub ****Jerrymar Anthony Brillantes Sumaculub *****Austin John H. Sumaculub ****Jeonard Francis Brillates Sumaculub **Eduardo Madrid Brillantes+ married to Maja Jover Bañas ***John Bañas Brillantes ***Mary Lee Bañas Brillantes married to Clemente Bitalac Eclar, Jr. ****Maddie Marie Brillantes Eclar ****Mary Margaret Therese Brillantes Eclar ****Clemente Brillantes Eclar III ****John Eduard Brillantes Eclar ***Newlyn Bañas Brillantes married to Percios Ariel delos Cientos de Juan ****Patricia Maria Angela Brillantes de Juan ****Erika Maria Theresa Brillantes de Juan ****Ana Maria Isabelle Brillantes de Juan ***Marlon Bañas Brillantes married to Gemma Uy Jacomille ****Claudette Therese Jacomille Brillantes ****Theresa Marie Jacomille Brillantes ***Jane Bañas Brillantes married to Elmar Ballener Badayos ****John Elmar Brillantes Badayos **** Juan Eduardo Brillantes Badayos **** Maria Victoria Jane Brillantes Badayos ****Karla Estrella Brillantes Badayos ***Oscine Bañas Brillantes+ **Arturo Brillantes y Madrid+ married to Zenaida Espinosa ***Julius Espinosa Brillantes married to Alicia De Vera ****Alyssa Dawn De Vera Brillantes ****Hans Richard De Vera Brillantes ****Sophia Beatriz De Vera Brillantes ***Eleonore June Marie Espinosa Brillantes married to Joselito Jasmin ****Francis Martin Brillantes Benzon married to Jann Demonteverde *****Martina Andy Mavis Demonteverde Benzon ****Victor Rommel Brillantes Jasmin married to Lyn-lyn Marie Taneza Tumilba *****Sophia Skye Tumilba Jasmin ***Jairus Espinosa Brillantes married to Loreline Fernandez ****Francisco Fernandez Brillantes married to Jenny Castro *****Raveneus Castro Brillantes *****Kate Castro Brillantes ***Anna Khristina Espinosa Brillantes married to Ferdinand Hembra Paz ****Malmsteen Jaime Brillantes Paz ****Johannes Jethro Brillantes Paz ***Khristuval Espinosa Brillantes married Dona Mondia ****Kestrel Brillantes ****Sandrine Kendra Mondia Brillantes ****Athena Zyanne Mondia Brillantes **Armenio Brillantes y Madrid+ married to Remegia Figueroa ***Arnold Figueroa Brillantes rmarried to Mary Gem dela Cruz ****Kirsten Mariebelle dela Cruz Brillantes ****Pauline Margaret dela Cruz Brillantes ***Sherwin Figueroa Brillantes married to Joy Barba ****John Mark Barba Brillantes ****Maria Jenine Barba Brillantes ***Mae Figueroa Brillantes married to Roberto A. Salaya, Jr. ****Raine Mionette Brillantes Salaya ***Kenneth Figueroa Brillantes married to Hanna Aguinido ****Kent Rohann Aguinido Brillantes ****Ken Rehann Aguinido Brillantes 2. Maxima (Ima) Baviera Balderas+ married to Felipe Jalandoni Gonzales+ *Francisco Balderas Gonzales+ **Shing Gonzales+ **Melly Gonzales+ **Felipe Gonzales+ married to Morita Ludera+ ***Rodney Ludera Gonzales+ ***Roger Ludera Gonzales married to Lucy Erisema ****Clark Erisema Gonzales ****Germafel Erisema Gonzales ****Mariecho Erisema Gonzales ****Marie Carl Erisema Gonzales ***Felma Ludera Gonzales ***Francisco Ludera Gonzales married to Ellen Lorace ***Gemma Ludera Gonzales ***Rossana Ludera Gonzales ***Roberto Ludera Gonzales marriedt o Elva Bernardo ****Uryelle Bianca Bernardo Gonzales ****Uriah Philip Bernardo Gonzales **Eduardo (Cabachan) Icaca Gonzales+ married to Nelda Delgado Mationg ***Divina Gracia Mationg Gonzales married to Winmark Hojilla Bagallon ****Venice Ysabel Gonzales Bagallon ****Chelsea Ysabel Gonzales Bagallon ***Susana May Mationg Gonzales ***Ma. Dolorosa Mationg Gonzales married to Souleymane Faye ****Mouhamed Gonzales Faye ****Coumelia Gonzales Faye ***Eduard Mationg Gonzales ***Christine Mationg Gonzales ***Mary Joy Mationg Gonzales ***June Mationg Gonzales *Paz Balderas Gonzales+ married to Elpidio Fuentes Badilla, Sr.+ **Jose Gonzales Badilla+ married to Virginia Magno+ **Gorgonia Gonzales Badilla+ **Jorge Gonzales Badilla+ married to Salvacion Matulac ***Susan Socorro Matulac Badilla married to Gerardito Arroyo+ ****Paul Gerard Badilla Arroyo ***Yvonne Matulac Badilla married to Cezar Quimzon ****Kay Cyvonne Badilla Quimzon ****John Michael Badilla Quimzon ****Christine Badilla Quimzon ***Julius Matulac Badilla married to Jean Penaruvia ****Joshua Penaruvia Badilla ****Krystal Anne Penaruvia Badilla ****James Carlo Penaruvia Badilla ***Edgar Matulac Badilla+ ***Lauro Matulac Badilla married to Marlyn Cabayao ****Mary Grace Cabayao Badilla ****Mikayla Cabayao Badilla ***Daniel Matulac Badilla married to Ma. Luz Condag ***Nadine Matulac Badilla married to Felix Sepanton, Jr. ****Ian Felix Badilla Sepanton ****Nikko Azazel Badilla Sepanton ****Felix Badilla Sepanton III ***Jorge Matulac Badilla, Jr ****Jorgene J. Badilla ****JC James J. Badilla ****Gabrielle J. Badilla **Angeles Gonzales Badilla+ married to Sergio Arroyo+ **Jesus Gonzales Badilla ***Rossana Ferares Badilla (daughter with Leticia Ferares) married to Ricardo Riosa ****Gianina Paola Badilla Riosa ****Gian Paolo Badilla Riosa *****John Paolo Clark S. Riosa *****Juan Miguel S. Riosa ****Rica Rose Badilla Riosa ****Rommel Badilla Riosa ***Marilou de la Cruz Badilla (daughter with Nelly de la Cruz) married to George Sacare ****Kerwin Cris Badilla Sacare **(children with Lourdes Quilbio) ***Carlota Quilbio Badilla married to Ben Legaspi ****Mariah Denise Badilla Legaspi ****Lyka Eunice Badilla Legaspi ****Leslie Marie Badilla Legaspi ****Vince Justin Badilla Legaspi ****Sheena Gayle Badilla Legaspi ***Carina Quilbio Badilla married to Ricardo Omes ****Ricardo Angelo Badilla Omes ***Francisco Quilbio Badilla married to Annie Ramos ****Franzin Ann Ramos Badilla ****Franco Louise Ramos Badilla ****Francisco Ramos Badilla, Jr. ***Mariano Quilbio Badilla married to Debbie Bactung ***Ma. Paz Quilbio Badilla married to Art Tyrone Tugonon ****Tyra Marie Badilla Tugonon ****Marione Val Badilla Tugonon *** Jesus Quilbio Badilla, Jr. **Elpidio Gonzales Badilla, Jr.+ Married to Fely Moscoso ***Elpidio Robert Moscoso Badilla III married to Jesie Legaspi ****Elpidio Legaspi Badilla IV ***Cheryl Moscoso Badilla married to Alfred Borromeo ****Rachel Jazmin Badilla Borromeo ****Christianna Lauren Badilla Borromeo ***Allan Moscoso Badilla married to Imee Simoy ****Adrian Simoy Badilla ****Adriana Simoy Badilla ***Stephanie Moscoso Badilla married to Ricky Henry Arellano ****Ma. Elizabeth Badilla Malaga ****Allen Elpidio Badilla Gilbert **Alicia Gonzales Badilla+ married to Rodolfo Legislador+ ***Sheila Mae Badilla Legislador married to Allan Montelibano ****Dawn Christine Legislador Montelibano married to Rocky Jalandoni *****Kirsten Hailey Montelibano Jalandoni ***Rodolfo Badilla Legislador, Jr. married to Rosalie Bagaan ***Sharon Badilla Legislador married to Paul Henry Elizalde ****Ron Henry Legislador Elizalde ****Marc Angelico Legislador Elizalde ***Sherry Badilla Legislador **Araceli Gonzales Badilla *Luis Balderas Gonzales+ married to Anunciacion Villaruel Ely+ ** Hernan Ely Gonzales, Sr.+ married to Conchita Tamba Padua+ ***Evelyn Padua Gonzales married to Clemente Cuevas ****Melanie Grace Gonzales Cuevas married to Denny Bui *****Emeleigh Marielle Cuevas Bui ***Luis Padua Gonzales+ married to Arlene Alongongan+ ****Katherine Grace Alongongan Gonzales ***Arlene Padua Gonzales, OSR ***Eduardo Padua Gonzales married to Rosalinda Malatag ****Collen Rose Malatag Gonzales ***Roberto Padua Gonzales married to Imelda Santo domingo ****Melissa Santo Domingo Gonzales ****Robbie Jacob Santo Domingo Gonzales ***Liza Padua Gonzales married to Kevin Kelleher ****Victor Anthony Gonzales Jereza married to Gretchen Hurda ****Joshua Gonzales Kelleher ***Helen Daisy Padua Gonzales+ ***Hernan Padua Gonzales,Jr. ****Andrie Vestido Gonzales ****Adriane Vestido Gonzales ****Sofia Ysabelle Ligo Gonzales ****Helen Kenneth Gonzales ** Fanny Ely Gonzales+ **Honorio Ely Gonzales+ married to Letelia Babar+ *** Noel Babar Gonzales married to Rossini Tupas ****Peter Paul Babar Gonzales married to Glarace Velasco *****Peter Noel Velasco Gonzales *****Glate Velasco Gonzales *****Noel Velasco Gonzales ****Noelle Rose Tupas Gonzales married to Jowel Alacre *****Jewel Gonzales Alacre *****Jaden Gonzales Alacre ****Noelle Grace Babar Gonzales ***Lina Bella Babar Gonzales married to Renato Soberano+ ****Maria Agnes Gonzales Soberano ****Kevin Gonzales Soberano ****Jhon Renz Soberano ***Nieva Babar Gonzales ***Agapito Babar Gonzales married to Maritoni Fuentes ****Nikka Fuentes Gonzales ****Jamie Belle Fuentes Gonzales ***Ali Babar Gonzales married to Melanie Babayen-on **Quirico Ely Gonzales+ married to Elizabeth Pedregosa ***Francisco Pedregosa Gonzales ***Marione Pedregosa Gonzales+ married to Dominic Ng ****Chrisitan Gonzales Ng ****Chloe Gonzales Ng ***Regina Pedregosa Gonzales married to Chris Dionio ****Mary Margrette Gonzales Dionio ****Anthony Joseph Gonzales Dionio ****Aeon Gonzales Dionio **Delfin Ely Gonzales+ married to Julianisia Bacos ***Melanie Bacos Gonzales married to Alex Balitor ****Aya Gonzales Balitor ****Al Cedrick Gonzales Balitor+ ****Alison Gonzales Balitor ***Dahlia Bacos Gonzales married to Patrick Mision ****Dereck Gonzales Mision ****Jude Gonzales Mision ****Jose Delfin Gonzales Mision ****Patricia Gonzales Mision **Edna Ely Gonzales *Luz Balderas Gonzales+ 3. Susana Baviera Balderas+ married to Arsenio Fuentes+ *Manuel Balderas Fuentes married to married to Ramona Lachica **Teresita Lachica Fuentes married to Jalbuena ***Fred Fuentes Jalbuena married to 4. Cirila (Lilay) Baviera Balderas+ (1866 - 16 July 1915) married to Florencio (the elder) Villaluz+ *Florencio (the younger) Balderas Villaluz+ married to Socorro Declaro+ **Jose Declaro Villaluz+ married to Nieves Collins Azaola+ ***Juliet Azaola Villaluz married to …. Gorriceta ****Metzie Villaluz Gorriceta ****Kiram Villaluz Gorriceta ***Romeo Azaola Villaluz+ ****Baby Villaluz married to Alex Bacolor ****Grace Villaluz ****etc. ***Jose Azaola Villaluz, Jr.+ married to Sol Fuentes ****Dovie Fuentes Villaluz married to Antonio O. Balsicas *****Dave Anthony Villaluz Balsicas ****Joean Fuentes Villaluz married to Monahlyn Centino *****Mhegan Jo Centino Villaluz 5.Diosdada Baviera Balderas+ married to --- Bacaling+ *Natividad Balderas Bacaling+ married to Ventura Aguilar+ **Restituto Bacaling Aguilar+ married to Carmen Fuentes Badilla+ ***Portes Badilla Aguilar+ married to Julianita Caliston+ ****Lester Caliston Aguilar married to Mary Villanueva *****Katherine Villanueva Aguilar married to John Pascual ******Jana Kathleen Aguilar Pascual *****Mark Villanueva Aguilar *****JP Villanueva Aguilar ****Lewin Caliston Aguilar+ ***Sonia Badilla Aguilar+ married to Alfonso Delicana, Sr.+ ****Carmencita Aguilar Delicana married to Alfredo Caritativo *****Meghan Delicana Caritativo ****Queenie Helen Aguilar Delicana married to Antonio Aposaga *****Anoniette Delicana Aposaga *****Maricar Delicana Aposaga *****Wes Chandler Delicana Aposaga *****Mae Paz Delicana Aposaga *****Niadin Delicana Aposaga *****Endrick Delicana Aposaga ****Alfonso (Dat) Aguilar Delicana, Jr. married to Nancy Diaz *****Ann Laurent Diaz Delicana *****Herschel Marie Diaz Delicana *****Kaye Diaz Delicana *****Joy Diaz Delicana *****Aidan Diaz Delicana ****Alfonso (Nonong) Delicana III married to Ruby Villera *****Kurt Villera Delicana *****Kevin Villera Delicana *****Kyle Villera Delicana ****Alfonso (Dado)Delicana IV formerly married to Linadores Mendez *****Pocholo Yñigo Mendez Delicana *****Ysmael Lorenzao Mendez Delicana *****Isabela Francesca Mendez Delicana *****Dominici Joseph Mahinay Delicana (son with Maricar Mahinay) ****Alfonso (Macoy) Delicana V married to Maria Irelle Bachoco Confesor *****Allison Confesor Delicana *****Adrielle Confesor Delicana ***Eden Badilla Aguilar+ married to Eriberto Arroyo ***Veronica Badilla Aguilar ***Wilfredo Badilla Aguilar married to Maria Paz Giner ****Christopher Giner Aguilar ****Butch Giner Aguilar ****Juan Carlos Giner Aguilar ****Jerome Giner Aguilar ****Al Giner Aguilar ***Humberto Badilla Aguilar married to Lolita Dizon Herrera ****Humbert Lloyd Hererra Aguilar ****Heinz Herrera Aguilar ****John Robert Herrera Aguilar 6. Estemidada Baviera Balderas+ (unmarried) 7. Matea Baviera Balderas+, unmarried (1867 - 27 October 1918) 8. Luisa (Ina) Baviera Balderas+ married to Wenceslao Maravilla+ *Delfin Balderas Maravilla (1895 - 19 January 1919) *Encarnacion Balderas Maravilla+ married to Andres Bejo+ **Apolinario Maravilla Bejo+ married to Alisea Anniversario Agregado ***Arthur Agregado Bejo married to Ruby Abada ****Godfree Abada Bejo ****Giftson Abada Bejo ****Godwill Abada Bejo ****Giftgirl Abada Bejo ***Marilyn Agregado Bejo married to Harly Bactol ****Micah Bejo Bactol married to Ben Walsh ****Harold Guy Bejo Bactol *****Eli Gabriel Lozano Bactol (son with fiancee Sandy Lozano) ****Elysa Crysel Bejo Bactol ****Halley Mark Bejo Bactol ***Noel Agregado Bejo married to Ruth Bactung ****Franc Pol Bactung Bejo ***Mary Ann Agregado Bejo married to married to Maximo Acejo ****Melissa Nice Bejo Acejo ****Dane Bejo Acejo **Nieda Maravilla Bejo married to Enrique Combong ***Athenia Bejo Combong married to Eugenio Bustamante, Jr. ****Vincent Combong Bustamante married to Merriel Jagolino *****Abby Gail Jagolino Bustamante ****Jim Combong Bustamante married to Grace Divinagracia *****Jemimah Divinagracia Bustamante married to Emmanuel Yap ******Sophia Alares Bustamante Yap ******Mia Cassadra Bustamante Yap *****Jim Clair Divinagracia Bustamante *****Julianne Divinagracia Bustamante ****Eugenio Combong Bustamante III married to Norlyn Arroyo *****Scott Lawrence Arroyo Bustamante *****Abby Kaye Arroyo Bustamante *****Isa Arroyo Bustamante ***Eduardo Bejo Combong ***Althea Bejo Combong ***Alma Bejo Combong ***Enrique Bejo Combong, Jr. ***Lalaine Bejo Combong married to --- Baldevarona **Letecia Maravilla Bejo+ married to Nemesio Garcia ***Ramiro Bejo Garcia *Generoso Balderas Maravilla+ married to ---- **Neneng Maravilla **Lilia Maravilla **Annabelle Maravilla **Teresita Maravilla married to Toribio Provido ***Agnes Maravilla Provido 9.Simplicio Baviera Balderas+ married to Isabel Fuentes+ *Jesusa Fuentes Balderas+ Corporate Coat of Arms: Spanish Registration Notes and references '''Notes: Category:Principalía